


В одной связке

by Angulema, fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Original Work
Genre: Challenge Accepted, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Male pair figure skating, Sports, Sports Story, Swearing, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Миди нерейтинг 2020, Мужское парное катание, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Если не очень успешному одиночнику вдруг ставят условие: или идешь “партнершей” в парное, или заканчиваешь вообще, — из этого, конечно, не выйдет ничего хорошего. Или все-таки?..
Comments: 28
Kudos: 58
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	В одной связке

**Author's Note:**

> Идея родилась благодаря мультфильму "Ну, погоди!", где в одной из серий Заяц и Волк вместе катаются на льду.

Триксель1 никак не желал получаться. Зайцу уже начало казаться, что он просто заучивает ошибку или, еще хуже, зарабатывает себе психологический блок на прыжок. Но тренер был плотно занят другим, «более перспективным» учеником, и отвлекать его было бессмысленно. Плавали, знаем…

Аксель был его личной Немезидой. Единственный прыжок на ход вперед, он, казалось, был несовместим с Зайцем. У него были все двойные, включая стабильные флип и лутц, когда наконец удалось стабилизировать одинарный аксель. Чертовы полтора оборота. Тренер вслух поражался, что никогда не видел такой неспособности к аскелю. Кто знает, может, и те слова повлияли, впечатавшись в подсознание. Теперь-то уж что… Дупель тоже был покорен после всех тройных, хотя Заяц не назвал бы его до конца покоренным: каждый раз при заходе сердце будто поднималось куда-то к горлу и неистово отдавалось в ушах. Да, черт возьми, Зайцу проще дался четверной тулуп, чем дупель, — морально так точно.

Четверной тулуп. Казалось бы — стабильный квад, что нужно еще? Но без трикселя база проседала, да и наличие дупеля в программе будто сигнализировало судьям: несерьезный фигурист, на медали не претендует. Зарубежные специалисты, приезжавшие по приглашению в тренировочные лагеря сборников, только руками разводили: невысокий и крепкий, он был отлично сложен для прыжков, препятствий для акселя быть не должно.

Вот уже третье лето Заяц бился над трикселем. В первый взрослый сезон пытался прыгать на соревнованиях, но в лучшем случае падал, а в худшем — ловил «бабки»2. Как, например, на чемпионате мира, куда его отправили авансом, как перспективного фигуриста. «Бабка» на акселе, потом от нервов сдвоенный сольный квад… В произвольную он не прошел, и по лицам представителей федерации понял, что за ошибки заплатит сполна. Потом опять было лето борьбы. Опять пытался вставлять триксель в начале сезона, бросил к национальному чемпионату — и откатал две программы чисто. Но без трикселя. ГОЕ3 прижали, компы4 прижали — четвертое место, на главные старты можно не надеяться. И опять межсезонье, опять битва с трикселем, только теперь уже Заяц совсем не верил в успех. Но привычка не отступать перед трудностями и природное упрямство толкали пробовать снова и снова. «Или я его добью… или он меня», — мрачно подумал Заяц, устало подъезжая к калитке: тренировка закончилась, теперь добраться до дома и лежать-лежать-лежать.

У борта его тренер о чем-то тихо разговаривал с другим — кажется, это был тренер из парного. Про парное Заяц не думал. Оно могло бы стать спасением, если бы не рост: в роли партнера он бы смог выступать только с ледовой дюймовочкой.

— Заяц! — вдруг позвал его тренер. — Иди-ка сюда.

(Вообще он не был «зайцем» по фамилии, фамилия у него была необычная — Корлик, которую почему-то все поголовно искажали до «кролика», а там и до «зайца». Уже к подростковому возрасту он сдался и при знакомстве сам начал представляться Зайцем.)

Он неуклюже подошел к тренеру: немного ныло бедро, наверное, слишком приложился на падении. Надо бы найти лед…

— Заяц, тут новости из ИСУ пришли, — неожиданно приветливо (после такой-то тренировки) начал его тренер. — Парное расширяют. Теперь можно не только эм плюс жо, но и эм плюс эм и жо плюс жо.

— И что? — недоуменно спросил Заяц. Новость, конечно, забавная, но он-то тут причем?

— А то, Заяц, что это твой шанс. Триксель в парном не понадобится, зато надежды на квадовыброс5 хорошие. Ты вон невысокий, пару кило скинешь — и нормуль.

— Вы стебетесь, что ли? — с недоверием нахмурился Заяц. Предложение звучало хреново. Настолько хреново, что лучше бы это было креативной выволочкой.

— Николай Павлович говорит совершенно серьезно, — вступил в разговор второй, незнакомый тренер. — То, что предложение приняли, — это, конечно, неожиданно. Но шанс ведь и правда хороший. В одиночном сейчас выйдет во взрослые тройка крепких юниоров с хорошим арсеналом и неплохой второй оценкой. Что ты будешь там ловить? С трикселем у тебя затык, и похоже, что неисправимый. На главные старты не отберешься. Ну, пару сезонов, может, этапы еще заработаешь, а что потом? Подкатки, помощник тренера в двадцать три? А в парном почему бы не попробовать. Во-первых, оригинально — вряд ли другие федерации на следующий сезон выставят мужскую пару. Во-вторых, перспективы реальные. Пока не соберется «кворум», все пары будут соревноваться вместе. А у двух парней технический потолок повыше будет.

— А ничего, что в вашем парном еще подкрутки и поддержки есть? — огрызнулся Заяц. — Лучше я об триксель убьюсь, чем меня какой-то мудак в потолок впечатает. Или в лед.

— Заяц! Следи за языком! — рявкнул его тренер.

— Да мне, бля, не двенадцать лет, чтобы меня воспитывать! — взорвался Заяц. — Очень, блять, смешно — мужское парное, просто умора! Кто эту хрень придумал, тот пусть и катается! Я не буду за девочку катать!

— Тогда не будешь вообще, — ледяным тоном отрезал тренер, и Зайца будто холодной водой окатили. — В федерации вчера совещались. У Волка опять партнерша закончила. Он крепкий, ты знаешь. И тебя с твоим странным прыжковым набором приткнуть некуда. В свете нововведений ИСУ решение очевидное. До Олимпиады три года, времени более чем. Как раз и привыкнуть к такой паре успеют, у судей примелькаетесь. И за технический арсенал можно не волноваться — если надо, и для пятерного выброса базу сделают.

«После пятерного выброса даже со льда нечего будет соскребать», — мрачно подумал Заяц, но промолчал. Хреновая тренировка плавно переросла в совершенно дерьмовый день.

— В общем, думай, Заяц, — подытожил его тренер. — Или ты переходишь в новый формат парного, или никто тебя поддерживать не будет. И у меня есть, кем заняться, кроме тебя.

— Вот мой номер телефона, — одновременно протянул ему бумажку второй тренер. — Звоните, как надумаете.

Заяц буркнул что-то невразумительное в ответ и, развернувшись, неуклюже поковылял к выходу. Бумажка с номером отправилась в урну сразу же. Дерьмовый, дерьмовый, дерьмовый день. По ходу, закончились желающие кататься с Волком девушки, и федерация решила, что можно теперь и несколько парней покалечить.

Волк, в отличие от Зайца, действительно был Волком по фамилии. И партнерши с ним в паре не задерживались, причем чаще всего по очень грустной причине — несовместимые со спортом травмы. Поговаривали даже, что он их бьет. Наверное, тех, кто не желал травмироваться на элементах. Федерация, однако, за него держалась и, несмотря на внушительный список «закончивших по состоянию здоровья», даже предупреждений не выносила, а тут же подыскивала замену на место «сломавшейся». Желающих, правда, становилось все меньше, и сарафанное радио передавало, что последнюю из «желающих» поставили с ним в пару шантажом. Вот сейчас этот слух Зайцу уже не казался невероятным…

На следующий день на каток Заяц не пришел. И через день тоже. Не хотелось даже просто видеть тренера, который так… предал. Ну да, предал. Заяц катался у него уже десять лет, отмел предложения перейти после первого взрослого сезона — а ему предлагали, и хорошие технические специалисты! — а он вот так…

Про парное Заяц не думал. Бред и издевательство. А на выходе только шуточки и стеб за спиной — и хорошо еще, если за спиной, — предвзятость судей, СМИ… Про СМИ вообще не хотелось думать. Они страшно проехались по нему после неудачного чемпионата мира, и можно представить, какими заголовками будут пестреть сайты. «После безуспешной борьбы с трикселем Заяц решил податься в девушки», что-нибудь в этом роде. И все, что он знал про Волка, тоже не внушало оптимизма.

Как, кстати, его уговорили пойти на такую авантюру? Едва ли федерация послала бы к нему, Зайцу, «гонца» без уверенности в согласии Волка. Может, он… _такой_? Образ заросшего (хотя к важным соревнованиям его все же заставляли бриться) Волка с сигаретой в одной руке и бухлом в другой никак не вязался с образом геев, как их представлял Заяц, но как знать. Бр-р.

Вместо ледовых тренировок Заяц гонял со старыми дружбанами в футбол. Типа, сойдет за ОФП6, если федерация все-таки сменит гнев на милость и перестанет издеваться. Правда, все равно придется искать нового тренера, и вопрос еще, кто его согласится взять теперь… Надо было переходить, когда звали.

Через неделю Толик, коллега по сборной, скинул на мессенджер сообщение из трех восклицательных знаков и голосовое. Заяц поморщился: ох уж эта новая мода. Если не хотел писать, позвонил бы нормально. А то этот странный гибрид…

Сообщение было достаточно коротким, но очень эмоциональным: «Заяц, ты просто не поверишь! ИСУшники расширили парное, там теперь два парня могут кататься, как гомики! И знаешь что?? Кого-то к Волку подкинут! От него партнерша сбежала, и вродь как федра рассердилась. Типа, или будешь с парнем катать, или вообще не будешь. Интересно, кто этот лузер? А-ха-ха!»

«Я этот лузер», — уныло подумал Заяц. Если уж надавили на Волка, которому с первых соревнований, фигурально выражаясь, в жопу дули, то у федерации, похоже, реально серьезные планы. Не согласишься — жизни не дадут. Примеры таких несогласных уже были…

На следующий день пришло сообщение с неизвестного номера, который Телеграм определил как «Виталий Витальевич» — наверное, тот второй тренер. «Выезд на сборы парников в понедельник. Зайдите в секретариат, заберите билеты на самолет. В.В.». Вот так вот. А как же «звоните, как надумаете»? Или это «как надумаете — звоните, но даже если нет, вы по умолчанию согласны»? Ну, хотя бы на «вы», хоть какой-то призрак вежливости.

Казалось бы, все решили за него, но Заяц не мог сказать, что выбора нет. Выбор был — или забрать билеты, или отнести заявление и забрать трудовую. Про тот разговор на катке Заяц не рассказал никому: ни близким друзьям, ни родителям. Надеялся, что все как-то само рассосется, и не стоит зря позориться. Но теперь спрашивать совета не хотелось тоже. Наверное, чтобы оттянуть момент, когда все узнают…

Парное или нет, Заяц любил фигурное катание. И вызовы, в принципе, тоже. Теперь, похоже, главный вызов — не позволить убить себя на парных элементах…

***

Зайцу редко выпадала возможность тренироваться одному, обычно на льду каталось еще человек пять в лучшем случае. Сейчас же лед был в их полном распоряжении — его и Волка. Похоже, федерация пока не собиралась ни с кем делиться своими планами на «мужское парное». С Волком они не разговаривали. Молча надели коньки и прошли по коридору ко льду. Волк был небритым, пропитанным сигаретным дымом и хмурым, как ноябрьское небо. У калитки на лед стоял тот самый второй тренер, Виталий Витальевич. Он молча забрал у обоих защитные чехлы: сначала у Зайца, который выскочил на лед первым, потом у Волка.

После недели «воздержания» оказаться снова на льду было чудесно. Заяц заскользил против часовой стрелки подсечками, наращивая скорость. Ветерок приятно трепал волосы. Все-таки лед — его стихия. Зашел на тройной сальхов, выехал с помаркой, зашел еще раз. Хорошо! Попробовать злосчастный триксель?..

Из привычных прыжковых дум его вырвал тренер. Заяц уже почти успел забыть, как его сюда занесло и зачем.

— Давайте сюда, оба, — требовательно позвал Виталий Витальевич. — Вы должны кататься в паре, а не хаотичными единицами.

Подъехали с разных сторон, не глядя друг на друга.

— Вы должны найти подходящий обоим ритм. Волк, ты, как более опытный, должен подстраиваться. Начнем просто с катания. Возьмитесь за руки и поехали.

— Что-о-о?? — в унисон завопили оба и бросили друг на друга злые взгляды.

— Отличная синхронность, — съязвил тренер. — А теперь то же самое, только на льду.

— Я не буду с ним за руку кататься, я не педик, — сквозь зубы процедил Волк.

«Значит, не из _таких_ », — с облегчением подумал Заяц.

— От совместного катания ориентацию не меняют, — отрезал Виталий Витальевич. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что это твой последний шанс. Не устраивает что-то — пиши заявление и свободен. Другая пара получит место в сборной и финансирование.

— Условие было, что это пробы, — буркнул Волк. — Можем и не скататься.

Виталий Витальевич выразительно посмотрел на него, будто одним взглядом намекая, что саботаж не пройдет.

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, — сказал он вслух.

Волк процедил что-то малоразличимое, но точно нецензурное, и схватил Зайца за запястье так, что тот зашипел.

— Оторвешь мне руку — останешься без яиц, — рыкнул Заяц, вырываясь.

Волк пробурчал что-то среднее между «сорян» и «бля» и взял его за руку уже нормально.

Ехали они кто во что горазд. Сначала Волк тянул его вперед, потом Заяц опомнился и разогнался: показать, что нихрена он не «девочка» и командовать собой не позволит. Волку это, конечно, не понравилось, и он прибавил ходу…

— Стоп-стоп-стоп!

Оба вздрогнули от окрика тренера.

— Вы не конькобежцы. Что за игра в догонялки? Сюда, оба. За руку, Волк, за руку. Поодиночке никогда не скатаетесь.

Они подъехали, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Реагируете вы синхронно, что ж кататься не хотите? — подколол Виталий Витальевич, будто не обращая внимания на настроение учеников. — Значит так, сейчас попробуете под счет. Под мой счет. На раз-два, как в армии, только не маршировать, а ехать. А если кто-то будет саботировать, — он выразительно посмотрел на Волка, — то об этом узнают в федерации.

Под раскатистое «р-раз… два-а…» дело пошло лучше. Через пару кругов по катку Заяц вдруг осознал, что едут они вполне себе парно, и ритм движений, похоже, подходит обоим.

— А теперь отцепились друг от друга и продолжили точно так же и на том же расстоянии. Р-раз… два-а…

Без держания за руки дело пошло еще лучше. Тренер в итоге остался доволен, напомнил им замяться и что вечером будет ОФП лично для них в спортзале.

В раздевалке атмосфера была почти дружелюбной.

— А ты как влип? — спросил Волк, протирая лезвия коньков.

— Посчитали слишком бесперспективным, — вздохнул Заяц. — И подходяще невысоким, наверное…

— Бесперспективным? Ты ж вроде недавно в фаворитах был.

— А вот… — Заяц скривился.

— Понятно, всегда найдется кто-то более везучий. Или более родственник, — хмыкнул Волк.

— А ты?.. — решился спросить Заяц. — К тебе же вроде… ну, благожелательно относятся. В федре.

— Как относились, так и перестали, — пробурчал Волк, насупившись, и разговор увял.

«Ладно, все равно это не так плохо, как могло быть», — успокоил себя Заяц.

Волк остался покурить у арены, рискуя нарваться на нагоняй, а Заяц пошел прямо в выделенную спортсменам общагу. У него впервые за всю его спортивную жизнь была личная комната на сборах.

Личные комнаты, выделенный лед, отдельное ОФП — похоже, федерация приложила все усилия, чтобы слухи не поползли заранее. Благо на сборах тут были не только парники, но и одиночники, так что Зайцу не очень удивились. Разве что пара шапочных знакомых поинтересовалась, не сменил ли он тренера. Заяц в ответ вымученно улыбнулся и ответил что-то вроде «пришлось». Впрочем, если с парным не выгорит, то тренера искать всяко придется.

Это было странно, но получалось пока неплохо. Они, правда, совсем не трогали «парные-парные» элементы вроде выбросов, поддержек и тодесов, но пробовали дорожки и параллельные вращения. Заяц даже почувствовал, как внутри загорается что-то вроде азарта. Кто сказал, что не может быть чисто мужского парного катания? А вот и может!

Волк был настроен куда более скептично. Может быть, потому, что почувствовал: Зайца не задоминируешь, пусть он некрупный и без вопросов слабее физически. Внутренний стержень, конечно, присущ не всем одиночникам, как не все становились чемпионами, но у Зайца он был. А может, потому, что Волк понимал: шила в мешке не утаишь. Как ни разводи спортсменов по разным тренировкам, слухи рано или поздно появятся.

Выброс сначала пробовали в зале, застелив пол матами. Выходило хреново. Заяц никак не мог понять, что от него хотят, и отсутствие льда не помогало. Он мог бы просто сделать прыжки на полу, но Волк рядом мешал подготовке.

— Может, я просто буду прыгать, а Волк сделает вид, что выбрасывает меня? — в конце концов спросил Заяц без особой надежды.

Виталий Витальевич покачал головой:

— Сейчас у тебя не получится «просто прыгать», учитывай, что Волк должен ехать рядом все время подготовки. Да и у него все хорошо с выбросами.

«Ага, это у всех партнерш было плохо», — хотел съязвить Заяц, но сдержался. Явно не время портить отношения.

В итоге выбросами решили заняться сразу на льду («Только двойные!» — с нажимом предупредил Заяц, а то мало ли что там у федерации на уме), а в зале стали пробовать поддержки.

Заяц раньше не представлял, настолько это стремно. Вроде высоты он не боялся. Вроде. Но стремно было все равно. Пробовали самую для них простую, с хватом кисть в кисть. Надо было взяться за руки, стоя друг к другу лицом, потом Заяц подпрыгивал, и Волк дожимал его вверх на вытянутых руках. Руки почти сразу начинали ныть с непривычки, и сердце отдавалось своим «ту-дух, ту-дух» в ушах.

Тренер вроде был удовлетворен попытками.

— Заяц, перспективы есть. Но руки надо подкачать. И спину. И еще обязательно заняться растяжкой. С хватом за бедро тоже должно нормально пойти, но растяжка критична. И сбросить немного вес.

Закачать руки и спину и сбросить вес одновременно? Оригинально. Наверное, ироничные мысли отразились у него на лице, потому что Виталий Витальевич добавил:

— Я переговорю кое с кем, думаю, найду тебе специалиста по диете и прицельной работе в зале.

Пробовать подкрутку Заяц отказался наотрез, и от давления на него только больше сопротивлялся:

— Да я, бля… в смысле нихрена не понимаю пока, как группироваться! И вообще! И какая разница, что тут маты, если я со всей дури на них грохнусь?!

— Группировка как на выбросах.

— Угу, только они не вышли нихрена.

— Потому что ты не заяц, а упрямый осел! — вспылил Виталий Витальевич. — Извини. Хорошо, идем на лед, попробуете выбросы там. Тодес тоже сразу на льду проще пробовать. А потом вернемся в зал.

Сначала они просто ездили и проверяли позицию перед отрывом, ловили ощущение нужного момента. Тренер тоже надел коньки и ехал рядом с ними, внимательно следя за позициями. Потом попробовали одинарные выбросы всех прыжков, кроме акселя. Ощущения были странные: вроде и прыжок, а вроде и нет.

— Очень важна координация, — негромко прокомментировал Виталий Витальевич. — Слаженность действий. Волк, прислушивайся к… партнеру.

Волк вполголоса выругался, но следующий раунд попыток был уже лучше. Попробовали выброс аксель, группировка перед которым отличалась от других: положение партнеров было не последовательным, а как бы перпендикулярным — Заяц стоял боком к Волку. Аксель неожиданно вышел более уверенным, чем другие виды. Еще парочка одиночных, и они с одобрения тренера попробовали двойной. Заяц выехал в красивую дугу, и не сразу понял, что довольно улыбается. Знай наших! Двойной выброс аксель-то дороже других двойных. «Уже о соревнованиях думаешь? — язвительно спросил внутренний голос. — Ну-ну».

Потом был еще один двойной аксель. И еще один. И двойной ритт, для разнообразия, — вышел похуже, чем аксель, но в целом ничего так. Снова пошли на аксель… Заяц не смог бы объяснить, что именно произошло. Наверное, Волк приложил чуть больше силы, а Заяц, почувствовав этот больший, чем обычно, импульс… скрутил три с половиной оборота и успешно приземлился на одну ногу. Тройной аксель. Чертов тройной аксель, над которым он убивался уже года три, получился с первого раза выбросом.

Над катком повисла тишина. Все трое будто не до конца осознали, что именно только что произошло, и молча переводили взгляд друг на друга. Первым отмер Волк и медленно, но уверенно, начал хлопать — ему, Зайцу. Тренер издал нервный смешок и выдохнул:

— Волк, ты… если заподозрю тебя в… короче, смотри у меня. Никакой самодеятельности.

— Я знал, что он выедет, — спокойно ответил Волк, не обратив внимания на угрозу. — Молодец, братишка.

И, подъехав к Зайцу, дал ему пять.

Потом они пробовали тройные выбросы. Выяснили, что лучше всего идут ритт и, внезапно, лутц, хоть тот и был самым сложным из прыжков на ход назад. Про тот тройной аксель больше не говорили, как про белого слона в комнате, но мысли у всех троих были примерно одинаковые: выброс тройной аксель — самый дорогой из всех, за исключением квадов (хотя те с недавних пор были ненамного дороже тройных), и такой выброс никто из соревнующихся сейчас пар не делал. Тодесы и подкрутки в итоге оставили на следующий раз.

В раздевалке Волк почти не замолкал. Рассказывал про позиции поддержек, как лучше группироваться на выбросах и подкрутках, какие косяки приводят к фатальным ошибкам на тодесах… Заяц слушал внимательно, но на полдороге понял, что б _о_ льшая часть информации вылетит из головы уже через полчаса: слишком много всего. Однако перебивать не стал.

Волк замолчал сам:

— Чо, загрузил я тебя? Сорян, — он криво усмехнулся и поскреб отросшую бороду. — Думаешь, может, я крышей двинулся? Не. Я, по чесноку, не верил в эту затею. С девками-то не всегда получалось, а они легкие хотя б… Я ж так ни на одну Олимпиаду и не попал. Хотя гребаные надежды подаю с юниоров. Не берет никто, надежды эти, — гоготнул он. — То одно, то другое… А уже возраст подбирается. И слава у меня сам знаешь какая. Последняя партнерша сдернула с родаками за границу, и только оттуда написала, что пошли они все в жопу. Федре, не мне. Я узнал, когда на ковер к главному вызвали… Собсна, я тогда подумал, что все, закончилась моя никчемная карьера.

Волк замолчал, невидящим взглядом уставившись в угол.

«Фига се никчемная — призер чемпионатов Европы…» — подумал про себя Заяц, но ничего не сказал.

— Хотя у нас с ней и терок вроде не было никаких, — вздохнув, продолжил Волк. — Не то чтоб мы общались. Хрен ее знает, что там ей втемяшилось. А потом через пару недель меня опять позвали. Ну и поставили… перед фактом. Или двигаю мужское, блять, парное, или свободен. Я чуть там сразу заяву не написал, на месте. Рафаилыч, старый хрыч, в коридоре словил, грит, остынь, подумай, написать всегда успеешь. Я и подумал. Что если Рафаилыч намекает, то у федры реально планы на это… парное. Значит, топить не будут, по крайней мере. Свои. А что я теряю, блять, — все, что мог, уже просрал. Ну и вот. А, чой-то я раскис, — хлопнул Волк себя по колену и криво улыбнулся. — Прорвемся, братишка, триксельный выброс — это те не хухры-мухры. Ноги только береги, в твоих ногах сча наше спортивное будущее. Давай, — поднял он руку в знак прощания.

Заяц махнул в ответ и вышел из раздевалки.

На следующее утро его разбудило треньканье мессенджера. Тот самый Толик снова прислал голосовое. В семь утра. Что там случилось-то?

Сообщение было коротким (уж мог бы и текстом набрать!): «Слушай, ну ты бы сказал, что это тебя в парное утащили! Я бы тогда не стал… ну, выражения выбрал бы. Сильно обиделся?»

Заяц уже давно забыл про то сообщение, но беспокоило теперь не оно. Слухи, значит, пошли. Интересно, как далеко разошлись…

«Уже и думать забыл, — набрал он в ответ. — А ты откуда узнал? Только не голосовым!»

Толик набирал ответ добрых пять минут, хотя в результате на экране появилась короткая строчка: «Так статья уже на главной спортивной помойке. Ночью вышла».

Заяц отложил телефон и потер ладонями лицо. Хреново. Очень хреново. И сколько знакомых его теперь в гомики запишут?.. И девушки нет, чтобы «прикрыться» от насмешек. На Волка-то небось побоятся набрасывать…

Волевым решением сайт он открывать не стал. На сегодня были запланированы две ледовые тренировки и СФП7, а статья наверняка выбьет его из колеи.

После восьми утра сообщения стали сыпаться непрерывным потоком — Заяц и не думал, что у него есть столько знакомых. Пришлось перевести телефон в беззвучный режим и надеяться, что никаких важных звонков он не пропустит.

По пути на арену на него, казалось, глазели все. Проверить Заяц не мог: сам старался ни на кого особо не смотреть, но ощущение было неприятное. А в раздевалке его ждал мрачный, как туча, Волк.

— Если б не вчерашний триксель, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — тут бы все и закончилось. Читал, что пишут?

Заяц помотал головой.

— И не читай. Одно дерьмо. Но у нас теперь, братишка, один путь: заткнуть им рот реальными результатами. Два мужика должны обходить любую пару из мужика и бабы. Или пидорами и будем.

День вышел изнурительным. После разминки пробовали в зале подкрутки. Наверное, помогли успешные попытки выброса вчера, к тому же подстегивала злость на журналюг, которые везде без мыла пролезут, но для первого раза вышло неплохо. Хотя восторга от подкидываний себя под потолок Заяц не испытывал. Пробы тодеса тоже прошли успешно: «Есть с чем работать», — удовлетворенно кивнул Виталий Витальевич.

Потом была специальная физическая подготовка, и совсем незнакомый Зайцу человек (наверно, тот самый специалист, которого обещал найти тренер?) долго расписывал ему виды упражнений и как их правильно выполнять. На вечерней ледовой занимались скаткой и прыжками, с таймингом которых пришлось повозиться. Пробовали всё: и дупель, и все тройные, кроме флипа: и Волк, и Заяц были липерами8, поэтому тренировать флип смысла не было. А вот тройной лутц хотелось бы, конечно, иметь в арсенале.

— Нам нужна максимальная база, которую сможете выкатать. Во второй оценке вас в любом случае баловать не будут, но техническая в ваших руках, — со спокойствием сфинкса отметил тренер после их вялого спора, надо ли рисковать на прыжках ради базы.

«Нахрена ж вы тогда топите за пару, которую будут топить судьи», — раздраженно подумал Заяц, но без особой злости.

По отдельности тройной лутц получался у обоих — у Зайца получше, у Волка пока серединка на половинку, — но с таймингом были проблемы. Проще выходило с сальховом: под счет тренера получалось синхронизироваться и оторваться одновременно. И даже приземлиться практически одновременно. Попробовали даже каскад с ойлером и двойным сальховом.

— Недурно, недурно, — с легкой улыбкой хлопнул себя по бедру Виталий Витальевич. — Второй сальхов, конечно, надо тройной. И лутц добивать. Тогда на произвольную база одних прыжков будет 15 баллов — максимум из того, что реально выкатать. И в короткую хотелось бы лутц. Волк, сможешь?

— Бля буду, — серьезно ответил тот.

Остаток ледового времени заминались каждый по отдельности, и Зайца кольнуло сожалением: осваивать парное было прикольно, но он все-таки скучал по времени, когда был сам себе хозяин на льду, и не нужно было ни под кого подстраиваться. Когда вышли со льда, Виталий Витальевич жестом подозвал их к себе:

— Ребята… Вы, конечно, уже знаете, что информация просочилась в прессу. Представители федерации сейчас выясняют, чьих это рук дело, но в любом случае дело сделано. К сожалению, поддержки не стоит ждать ни от наших… кхм, работников журналистики, ни от зарубежных. Наши журналисты поправки в правила сразу окрестили… нелестным образом, и теперь гнут ту же линию. А зарубежным нет резона поддерживать потенциально сильного соперника — а что бы ни писали или говорили, каждому понятно, что если вы соберете прыжковые и парные элементы, то станете серьезными соперниками на мировом уровне. Это я к чему. Не читайте лишнего. Сами можете представить, что там способны накропать наши писаки. А цель у них одна — получить клики, а если получится, то задеть настолько, чтобы вызвать реакцию. Вот этого не надо категорически. Любые комментарии — только через федерацию. И соцсети свои пока или закройте, или отключите комментарии. Федерация работает, и достойные статьи и комментарии от руководства будут в ближайшие день-два. Никто вас не собирается бросать на растерзание ни в коем случае. Но ваша задача — работать, работать и еще раз работать. Все в ваших руках.

Вроде бы тренер и не сказал ничего особенного, но Заяц почувствовал себя приободренным, и даже усталость после ударного дня чуточку отступила.

— Не подумал бы, — хмыкнул Волк в раздевалке, — что от этого будет толк. Он же хороший спец, Витальич этот. Но никого даж до юниорских медалей не довел. Слишком мягкий. Дети его не слушаются, взрослые и подавно. Но в нашей ситуации, кажись, то что доктор прописал.

Заяц молча кивнул.

Вечером он не сдержался и все-таки вылез на «главную спортивную помойку». К его удивлению, про него вспоминали не очень часто, в основном проезжались по Волку: вспомнили всех его партнерш, пытались выкопать «доказательства» его «нетаковости» из спортивных неудач. Была парочка статей с наездами на федерацию в стиле «караул, пропаганда». В комментариях ожидаемо творилась вакханалия. Тут уже попало всем: и Зайцу, и Волку, и даже Виталию Витальевичу — тому припомнили и «неженатость», и мягкость характера. В то же время Волку в качестве доказательства «гейскости» приводили его постоянные грубость и хамство: мол, это он так себя ведет, чтобы никто не подумал. По поводу Зайца просто сошлись во мнении, что «мелкий и на девку похож».

«Да, к соревнованиям надо быть готовыми на 200%. А то и на все 300. Чуть какой косяк — все это обратно наружу вылезет с теми же заголовками и комментариями», — подумал Заяц, закрывая браузер в телефоне.

Скорее бы тренер дал контакты того диетолога — если Волк сорвет спину, тренируя с ним поддержки, на этом их спортивный путь и закончится. Прямо на грязных статейках про то, что все геи. Ну уж нет!

***

За две недели сборов они натренировали прыжки, параллельные вращения, выбросы, параллельность в шагах. Зайцу дали комплекс упражнений на растяжку, и он каждый вечер в номере их старательно выполнял (болело просто _всё_ — больше, чем после СФП и ОФП). Над подкруткам и поддержками работали в зале.

По возвращении на «родной» лед принципиально ничего не изменилось, разве что ехать до катка теперь было дольше. Виталий Витальевич выбил им два льда с не очень большим промежутком между ними, чтобы не мотаться лишний раз по городу, и надеялся выбить еще одни сборы в июле — уже прицельно работать над программами.

Произвольную им должен был ставить «местный» хореограф с установкой «начала элементы, потом впечатление от программы», а на короткую позвали — точнее, федерация прислала — известного в узких и широких кругах Наума Жарова. В широких кругах он был известен как хореограф-постановщик и тренер-«реаниматор», а в узких еще и как ловелас с прицелом на фигуристок в возрасте сомнительного согласия. Но пока никто из ранее согласных ничего Науму не предъявил, тот спокойно работал со спортсменами в разных странах.

Виталий Витальевич тоже пришел наблюдать за постановкой короткой программы, и это Зайца успокоило. Да, конечно, слухи ходили только про Наума и девушек, но как знать, может, просто парни лучше хранили молчание, а Зайцу совсем не хотелось испытывать на себе, что значит быть объектом приставаний. Впрочем, повод для беспокойства появился, откуда не ждали.

— Из тренерского совета прислали письмо с рекомендованной для вас музыкой, — начал издалека Виталий Витальевич, — и короткая у вас будет под «Нас не дого-…»

— Чего?! — хором возмутились Заяц и Волк, даже не дослушав.

— Я не буду под пидорскую музыку кататься! — взревел Волк.

— Ее, случайно, не тренеры наших конкурентов посоветовали? — одновременно с ним ядовито спросил Заяц.

— Под инструментальную версию, — спокойно закончил тренер. — Идея программы в том, что вы — двое преступников, сбегающие из мест не столь отдаленных. Дизайны костюмов уже разрабатываются. Наум в курсе концепции программы.

Его уверенность и спокойный тон поубавили пыл фигуристов, и те только недовольно сопели.

— Раскатайтесь пока, сейчас он будет — и начнем работать, — скомандовал Виталий Витальевич и, набрав на телефоне номер, вышел в коридор.

— Это типа надо сказать спасибо, что не под «Мальчик-гей»? — недовольно буркнул Волк и на удивленный взгляд Зайца огрызнулся: — Сестра, бля, все свое детство эти дебильные песни слушала. Нас, бля, не догонят…

Наум пришел, как всегда, со своей скользкой самодовольной улыбочкой.

— Значит, так. Смотрите, сначала темп быстрый, потом чуть медленнее — на эту часть хорошо ляжет дорожка, — потом снова энергичный. То есть по расстановке прыжок и выброс — какой, кстати, выброс?

Заяц чуть не ляпнул сразу «триксель», но Виталий Витальевич успел вставить:

— Неважно.

Забавно, то есть Науму не настолько доверяют?

— Так, значит, выброс, потом дорожка — это вы убегаете от полиции, потом поддержка, параллельное вращение, подкрутка и тодес.

Заяц смотрел на него с подозрением. Это же не вся постановка? Перетасовать элементы он и сам бы смог. Наум будто прочитал его мысли.

— Это так, для ориентации, — сально улыбнулся он, так что Зайца мысленно передернуло. — Сейчас пойдем по музыке, будем смотреть, что у нас получится с заходами-выходами и линиями.

Может, это был и неплохой вариант. Без слов музыка «гейскость» не навевала, ее энергичность как раз подходила для двух парней, а на медленную часть и правда отлично легла дорожка. Да и, честно говоря, идея представлять себя крутыми парнями, которые убегают от копов, Зайцу нравилась. Конечно, на самом деле копы были неправы, а типа-преступники окажутся героями… но это для программы было совсем не важно. Наум ездил рядом с ними по катку, показывая движения, где-то даже «играя лицом»: мол, тут вы сурово продираетесь сквозь лес, и вас хлещут по лицу кусты, здесь вы уворачиваетесь от пуль, а в поддержке, Заяц, ты отстреливаешься от погони, представь, что держишь в руках автомат. Было даже весело.

Виталий Витальевич стоял у бортика и записывал процесс постановки на планшет, чтобы потом было проще ориентироваться.

— Неожиданно быстро у нас получилось, — довольно потер руки Наум в конце сессии. — Ну, завтра еще раз внимательнее пробежимся по дорожке и в целом, а там зовите меня, как будет нужна шлифовка. Программа будет шик, только катайте.

Да уж, только и катать…

С подкрутками у них все же бывали проблемы. Заяц сразу по приезде со сборов сел на разработанную для него диету («жир уйдет, мышцы останутся», — радостно вещал рекомендованный тренером парень голубоватого вида, расписывая Зайцу рацион на неделю), и она работала, но не очень быстро. Поэтому решили пока сосредоточиться на двухоборотных — на национальный чемпионат должны отобраться и с ними, а к декабрю, может, и тройные пойдут. С поддержками тоже было не все прекрасно, но тут дело решалось упорной работой. Волк бросил курить, чуть больше подкачал спину и руки, и за все время их совместных тренировок еще ни разу не дал повода усомниться в своей надежности. Заяц только гадал, почему же у него с партнершами не складывалось.

Когда начали работать над произвольной — под Бетховена, — вылезла неочевидная проблема с парным вращением, точнее, с поиском «непидорских» позиций, как выразился Волк. Но парную либелу все равно пришлось оставить. Как сказал потом Волк, «чот Бетховен вышел больше пидорским, чем “Тату”». По мнению Зайца, дело было в том, что под «Тату» у них была какая-то идея, а Бетховен ставился просто как «что-то драматичное». Но следовало признать, что, когда Волк драматично воздевал руки «к небу» под минорные аккорды, выглядело это скорее устрашающе, чем комично, и уж точно не «пидорски».

Теперь нужно было сосредоточиться на конкретных элементах с конкретными заходами на них. Для этого будет все лето, включая сбор в Сочи (хоть покупаться вечерами). А потом… потом будет сезон. Заяц бы никому не признался, но от мысли о соревнованиях в парном катании сердце у него начинало биться, как у настоящего зайца. Даже если допустить, что свои судьи будут лояльны, что насчет чужих?..

***

Лето вышло плодотворным. Конечно, по ним было видно, что в пару встали недавно. Но до Олимпиады еще три сезона, время есть. Тем более желание работать тоже есть.

Выброс триксель стал для них самым стабильным из выбросов, осечек практически не бывало. Случалось, что во время неудачной тренировки они просто заходили на него, чтобы вернуть уверенность, — и всегда получалось. Как-то раз, пока тренера отвлекли звонком откуда-то из администрации, Волк полушутя предложил попробовать выброс квад-сальхов. Заяц неожиданно для себя согласился (а как вначале даже мысли не допускал, чтобы его кто-нибудь «швырял»!). И выехал. Волк выглядел довольным, как кот, объевшийся ворованной сметаной.

— С тобой как-то быстро получилось подладиться, — пояснил он. — Я чувствую, насколько надо приложить больше силы, чтобы было как надо. Ну и ты сам квады прыгал, знаешь, что это такое.

«Свои» квады ощущались совсем по-другому, как и «свои» прыжки в принципе, да и четверной сальхов Заяц до ума не довел (хотя там перспектив было больше, чем с трикселем). Пролет из выброса был больше, крутка начиналась позже, но да, Волк смог подобрать ключ для их случая и, быть может, личный опыт Зайца с квадами тоже как-то помог.

Квадовыброс был с гордостью продемонстрирован Виталию Витальевичу. Тот встретил учеников со сложным лицом — не то хвалить, не то отругать за самодеятельность без присмотра, — но в итоге сдался:

— Можно нарабатывать для произвольной. Главное, что вы сами заинтересованы.

Они действительно были заинтересованы. Последний шанс для Волка и, пожалуй, единственный для Зайца. В одиночном пределом мечтаний был бы отбор на чемпионат мира (и то, без трикселя нереально), а к Олимпиаде все закулисные интриги множились в геометрической прогрессии. В паре же Олимпиада не казалось такой невозможной. И чем черт не шутит, возможными казались даже медали. Три года — достаточный срок. К тому времени должна быть и скатанность, и наработанные парные элементы. Главное — работать.

С тодесами особых проблем не было, если не считать корявые выходы Зайца. Над этим, конечно, работали. Больше всего занимались поддержками в зале — выбросы выбросами, но на поддержках можно было лишиться всего технического преимущества, если потерять уровни. Над самой дорогой пятой группой работали, как одержимые, ища реальные позы и накатывая заходы. Заяц теперь, если бы понадобилось, смог бы пройти на руках километра полтора.

— В цирк потом пойдем, — шутил Волк. — Акробатами.

Волк вообще преобразился. Если при первой их встрече в апреле это был хмурый заросший мужик с недобрым взглядом, то теперь он выглядел целеустремленным, даже вдохновленным. И за бородой своей следил. Один раз попробовал подстричь ее на манер испанской бородки, но Заяц нетолерантно заявил: «Вот так точно по-гейски». Пришлось сбривать всё и ждать, пока отрастет.

На открытые прокаты сборной их звать не стали (и раньше времени свое «оружие» не светить, и спортсменов раньше времени не нервировать), но руководство федерации и главные тренеры заглядывали к ним на тренировки пару раз. Остались довольны. Из «чешек»9 их предварительно поставили на Загреб — как его неофициально называли, «турнир для тех, кто не отобрался в Финал Гран-при». К началу декабря форма и вкатанность должны быть уже на уровне, чтобы серьезно заявить о себе. А для техминимумов и более ранней обкатки предложили «водокачку» в глубине Андорры, из тех, откуда можно только протоколы найти, да и то не всегда. Но основная обкатка предполагалась на этапах Кубка России: и отбор на национальный чемпионат, и первые впечатления судей — всё будет здесь. «Вот прямо с сентября можете и начинать. Программы есть, все есть — презентуйте», — благожелательно заметил один из «комиссии». Тренер тоже посчитал, что начать лучше с первого этапа: федерация федерацией, а у судей может быть свое видение. Ну и, конечно, посмотреть, как ученики отреагируют на соревновательный стресс.

Региональные соревнования всегда отличались от международных настроением. Как ни странно, на международных было легче — более доброжелательные друг к другу участники, более внимательные организаторы. Случалось так, что после неудачных прокатов на международных соревнованиях к Зайцу подходили посочувствовать и подбодрить совсем незнакомые ему люди. На местных такого не бывало. Местные — это всегда отбор, всегда без права на ошибку, всегда настороже. Нет, конечно, стекло в ботинки не подкладывали, но и уровень доброжелательности был гораздо ниже.

Конечно, им с Волком не были особо рады. Конкуренты за выход на чемпионат, конкуренты за места на главные старты, конкуренты за зарплату сборников на следующий сезон… Заяц имел неосторожность глянуть, что пишут на спортивных форумах. Восторга не испытывали даже болельщики топ-пар, хотя уж кому-кому, а им не Зайца с Волком стоило опасаться. Слухи про элементы ультра-си у «мужской пары» были устойчивыми, пусть никто лично их не видел, и даже многократно повторяемое «подумаешь, что там на тренях, пусть на соревах покажут!» рьяных болельщиков не успокаивало. Заяц, впрочем, не расстроился — скорее, получил еще один стимул выложиться по полной: пусть увидят и на соревнованиях.

В коридоре арены, когда они шли из автобуса в раздевалку, один из тренеров (Заяц не знал его по имени, но помнил по своим соревнованиям) поприветствовал Волка ехидным: «Надо же, а тебя почти списали». На Зайца не посмотрел вообще. Волк только буркнул себе под нос: «И вам не хворать».

— Ты до головы не бери, — твердо сказал он Зайцу в раздевалке. — Тут много такого будет. Ценные вещи ток без присмотра не оставляй. Ну, за этим Витальич должен следить. Его-то тоже… почти списали.

После первой официальной тренировки какая-то женщина бросила им вслед: «О, педики пошли». Будто шепотом, но так, чтобы они услышали.

— Она за команду Семенова, — сказал в автобусе Волк. — Небось надеялась, что про триксель все брешут. Будет завтра ошибки выискивать. Они ж, черти, когда надо, и правила все помнят. Это уже потом, на серьезных стартах всё как договорятся. Кто кому чего моргнет, если вдруг…

— Она судья, что ли? — ошалело спросил Заяц.

— Ну да. Международная.

— А говорили же… что федерация… ну, поддерживать будет… — растерянно пролепетал Заяц: он искренне не ожидал встретить такой отпор на первом соревновании, причем дома.

Волк фыркнул:

— Кабы одна пара перспективная, то тут все б на цыпочках бегали. Так и мы пока не топ, и на этапах у каждого свой интерес. Ну, не у каждого, — поправился он, заметив, что глаза у Зайца стали по блюдцу. — Но и тут «свои» судьи бывают, прикормленные. У пар не так уж, да и технику не побьешь, эт не танцы. Но все равно, своим чуть выше, чужим чуть ниже. Так, глядишь, и на ЧР выйдут.

Заяц ничего не ответил.

— Вообще оно и хорошо попробовать, как оно, в такой обстановке, — продолжил Волк после молчания. — Кто знает, каково будет в том Загребе. А то если тебе тут в жопу дуть будут, а там окатят помоями — и чё?

Смысл в этом был, но Зайцу понадобилось время, чтобы осознать. Собственно, в его карьере одиночника так и получилось: сначала «в жопу дули», а потом того, окатили, фигурально выражаясь. Лучше и в самом деле закалиться.

Прокат короткой получился нервным, интерпретация и перфоманс отошли даже не на второй план: сделать бы просто элементы. Напортачили в дорожке, Заяц подзапорол вращение, подкрутка вышла хуже, чем на тренировках. Зато выброс был шикарным, да и параллельный лутц получился прилично и действительно параллельным. Виталий Витальевич встретил их у борта с ободряющей улыбкой:

— Для первого раза очень достойно.

В КиКе10 вполголоса разобрал ошибки, пока ждали оценок. Потеряли уровень на тодесе, дорожке, подкрутке и вращении. Подкрутка очевидно от нервов, с остальным надо работать, особенно с дорожкой и вращениями. Зато поддержка вышла отлично, уровень должен быть максимальный, шикарные выброс и прыжок.

Когда оценки вывели на экран, Виталий Витальевич поджал губы: прижали. Чуть больше 32 за технику и жалкие 24 с хвостиком за компоненты.

— Ну, с почином, — улыбнулся тренер, когда следующая пара замерла в стартовой позе. — Над ошибками будем работать дома, а сегодня отдыхайте.

— Ты это, не грызи себя, — сказал Зайцу Волк, когда они добрались до раздевалки. — Для первого раза правда неплохо. За выброс нам зажали сильно, суки. Да и за сольник тоже. Да и вообще… Ну ничего, на международных должны больше дать.

— Если я так на международных откатаю, впору вешаться, — пробурчал себе под нос Заяц.

— Да ну, брось, — Волк хлопнул его по плечу. — Но прогонов надо больше делать. Чтобы те зверские морды лица от Наума вовремя… изобразить. И качество, оно из количества. Да и Витальич переговорит с кем надо. Сёдня нас конкретно зажали, не такой дурной прокат был, как они поставили.

С произвольной вышло лучше — наверное, помог Бетховен и отсутствие «либретто». Опять потеряли уровни на вращении и тодесе, и еще на одной поддержке: будем работать, сказал тренер. Почти 70 за технику («у вас база самая высокая в истории», — прошептал Виталий Витальевич, когда дали оценки), 55 за компоненты («не прониклись, с-с…удьи классикой», — пробурчал Волк), за две программы слегка за 180 — и второе место. Из четырех, но все равно.

— Нужна тройная подкрутка, — сказал Волк, когда они собирали чемоданы в номере.

Заяц молча кивнул.

Нужно было много всего, в первую очередь — наработать элементы до автоматизма. Время есть, лед есть, зал для оттачивания поддержек тоже есть. Все условия, только работай.

— Я сказал Витальичу, что прогонов надо больше, — бросил Волк между делом. — Он не против.

— Да, надо больше прогонов, — повторил Заяц. — Всего побольше.

— Не надорваться только, а то все коту в задницу пойдет.

— Под хвост.

— Чё?

— Коту под хвост. Устойчивое выражение, — пояснил Заяц.

— А-а. Ну да, под хвост. В задницу.

Заяц улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал.

Через месяц была Андорра. Маленькое соревнование с кучей спортсменов, не претендующих даже на техминимумы чемпионата Европы. Зато атмосфера была праздничной и дружелюбной. На тренировку парников (их набралось аж целых пять пар, две разминки — и никого, кто мог бы составить Волку с Зайцем конкуренцию) неожиданно пришли зрители из числа спортсменов-одиночников. Было непривычно тренироваться под аплодисменты (на их триксель-выбросе кто-то даже восторженно заулюлюкал), но в то же время приятно. Со средними прокатами (хотя короткая была однозначно лучше, чем на первом этапе) они набрали почти 200 и ожидаемо заняли первое место.

Дальше в плане стоял ноябрьский этап Кубка, который надо было выигрывать. Ноябрьский этап прошел лучше сентябрьского. И прокаты были лучше, и оценки в целом, хотя и не на том уровне, чтобы «бодаться» за тройку на национальном. Но Виталий Витальевич сказал ориентироваться на Загреб, а не на этапы Кубка.

С октября пахали оба-два упоенно, почти с мазохизмом, но и результат был. Во-первых, стала уверенно получаться тройная подкрутка, причем Заяц заметил, что с «поднятыми» руками ему даже проще — а ведь это еще одна черта для уровня. Во-вторых, поддержки наконец перестали выглядеть «валидольно». После второго этапа выброс 4С11 стал стабильнее, чем лутцевый, поэтому лутцевый отложили. Прыжки тоже шли хорошо. Те самые заветные сольный лутц и ойлерный каскад из тройных сальховов — и база, и устрашение соперникам.

— Гоили б еще по-человечески, — хмыкал Волк.

— В Загребе вас никто из-за мелких интриг топить не будет, — парировал тренер.

— Ага, будут из-за крупных.

— Откатайте так, чтобы топить не захотелось.

В конце ноября на каток приехал Наум, посмотреть на свое детище. Подшлифовал несколько мест, стало удобнее и логичнее. В целом остался очень доволен — отдельно восхитился выбросом — и пожелал удачи.

Привезли обновленные костюмы. Первый вариант для короткой был совсем невзрачный и непонятно, каким боком к программе относящийся. А для произвольной им сперва пошили комбинезоны, хотя Волк с самого начала был против, матеря дизайнера и всех сопричастных и рыча «натурально как пидоры в этом будем!». Хотя выглядели они не «как пидоры», а просто странно и неуместно, особенно Волк с его комплекцией. Вторые варианты костюмов разрабатывали уже с учетом пожеланий самих фигуристов. Для короткой программы в итоге сделали что-то в стиле косух и джинсов (хотя на самом деле ткани были другие, подходящие для интенсивной спортивной работы), и обоим — митенки с заклепками. На спинах рубашек-«косух» кристаллами в стиле заклепок выложили Z для Зайца и W для Волка. Сложно было сказать, стали костюмы для произвольной намного лучше или нет, но по крайней мере теперь это были не комбинезоны: сверху градиентные, от алого к темно-бордовому, рубашки, а снизу черные брюки. Волк одобрил.

В Загребе атмосфера была более нервной, чем в Андорре, но все равно более доброжелательной, чем дома. Впрочем, Заяц почти не обращал внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, сосредоточенный на своих задачах. Не подвести команду, сделать все возможное. Показать, что они не «пидоры», в конце концов.

В день короткой программы после внеледовой разминки Волк отвел Зайца в сторонку:

— Ты это, не кипиши только. У нас все наработано, форма тож рабочая. На раскатке внимательно. Вроде тут нет никого, кто б спецом подкозлить мог, но мало ли. Во время проката на судей грозные взгляды кидай иногда, по программе топчик будет. Покажем им кузькину мать!

И хлопнул Зайца по спине.

Короткую они впервые за все соревнования откатали, что называется, с настроением — и без критичных ошибок. 40 за технику, почти 30 за компоненты (средние оценки за перфоманс и интерпретацию были в районе восьми баллов) — и сумма приблизилась к той, с которой можно за что-нибудь бороться. В коридоре за КиКом ждала группка журналистов, но Виталий Витальевич загородил учеников собой (выглядело это забавно, если учесть, что он едва доставал Волку до плеча) и на уверенном, но не очень грамотном английском посоветовал обращаться со всеми вопросами к пресс-секретарю федерации.

— Не надо вам сейчас ни на что отвлекаться, — пояснил он позже. — Это позиция федерации, и я ее поддерживаю.

— Но когда-нибудь все-таки придется отвечать, — заметил Заяц.

— Не сегодня, — отрезал тренер. — Завтра у вас произвольная, отдыхайте и собирайтесь с силами.

Он был необычайно серьезен, и Заяц подумал, что федерация, видимо, действительно будет смотреть по результатам Загреба. Если завтра налажают, все надежды можно сразу же хоронить.

Назавтра они откатали блестяще. Выбросы были шикарны, как никогда, а на четверном немногочисленные зрители даже ахнули. Потеряли по уровню на одной поддержке, тодесе и подкрутке, но на общем уровне программы и на презентации это не сказалось никак. Заяц после проката сиял, как начищенный пятак, хотя был почти без сил. Волк тоже довольно скалился, почесывая непривычно гладкий подбородок: после долгих споров с тренером они пришли к консенсусу, что с бородой он может катать короткую, но никак не Бетховена.

Виталий Витальевич встретил их у калитки радостный как никогда, и в КиКе даже ничего не стал говорить про помарки. Когда дали оценки, Заяц сразу даже не понял, что это за цифры. 78 с копейками за технику и 140 в сумме? Это точно их оценки?

— Вы почти побили технический рекорд, — негромко сказал тренер. — Его нигде официально не учитывают, но тем не менее.

Сумма получилась чуть больше 210 — для международного старта более чем здорово. Разумеется, они выиграли.

В этот раз Виталий Витальевич не стал уводить их от журналистов, но попросил тех ограничиться парой вопросов. Заяц взял огонь на себя: Волк сделал вид, что по-английски «нихт верштейн». У них спросили, каковы их цели в общем и следующая цель в частности. Заяц ответил, что сейчас главное — достойно выступить на домашнем чемпионате и, конечно, хотелось бы отобраться на чемпионаты Европы и мира. А про «цели в общем» уклончиво ответил: как у всех спортсменов.

— Молодец, — похвалил его Волк позже. — Не надо пока ничего про Олимпиаду говорить. Сейчас самый главный рубеж будет, если все сделаем — покажем, что не хуй собачий, а дело делаем.

Когда вернулись домой, Заяц все же вылез в интернет — посмотреть, что про них пишут теперь. Без особых надежд: драгоценные соотечественники всегда найдут, за что дерьмом облить, а в их случае всегда был беспроигрышный аргумент «да они гомики». К его удивлению, положительная статья была не только на сайте федерации (там как раз все понятно: в конце концов, это была их идея — на скорую руку создать мужскую пару), но и на нескольких других. «Наше золото Загреба», «Их не догонят?» и даже «Будущее — за мужскими парами?». В секциях комментариев вакханалия была обычная, но в топ вышло и несколько позитивных, вроде «Ну вот, не треплются, а результат показывают. Без срывов, спокойно. Молодцы, уважаю», «Гомики или нет, а золото-то наше! Выброс — красава». На комментарии «Если это гомики, то можно таких гомиков и в мужскую одиночку? Если «настоящие мужики» там не справляются?» Заяц подавился минералкой. Да, по сравнению с летом разница была удивительная. Теперь только не запороть домашний чемпионат, или все эти доброжелатели тут же переобуются обратно…

Чемпионат в этом году проходил в Питере. С одной стороны, ехать недалеко, с другой — Питер славился своей школой парного катания, к которой они, понятное дело, не принадлежали. Когда Заяц поделился опасениями с Волком, тот даже ухом не повел:

— Если б мы были сами по себе, оно да. Но мы ж как бы проект федры.

— А на Кубке что было тогда? — недоверчиво пробурчал Заяц.

— Нахуй федре там распыляться? Через этапы отбираются те, у кого Гран-при нету. Кабы мы там не отобрались, на таких нехрен ресурсы тратить. Хотя да, на первом нас валили конкретно, — почесал отросшую бороду Волк. — Но не боись, после Загреба такого не допустят. Тут нам самим главное не завалиться, вот тогда кранты.

— Весь сезон без права на ошибку, — пробормотал себе под нос Заяц.

— Представь, что ты девчушка-юниорка, — гыгыкнул Волк. — Они так постоянно. Одна оступилась — следующая! Мы по сравнению в шоколаде.

Тут крыть было нечем.

Общая обстановка в Питере была нервозной: чемпионат определял и состав сборной и, что еще важнее, составы на главные старты. Но открытой враждебности не было, спортсмены держались холодно-отстраненно: каждый был сосредоточен на своих задачах. Откатать чисто — а там уже как отсудят.

— Ты это, к журналистам не лезь, — сказал Волк на подходе к стойке аккредитации. — С нашими лучше я разбираться буду.

Заяц совершенно не возражал: его начинало слегка потряхивать от нервов.

— Эй, ты чего? — заметил это Волк. — Не ссы, братишка, мы всем покажем, — слегка потрепал он Зайца по загривку. — В произвольной наша база круче всех. Сделаем — никто нас не обидит. Давай, дыши глубоко, вспоминай Загреб.

Заяц не смог не улыбнуться от такого ободрения, и ему действительно стало легче.

Тренировки проходили хорошо, и ко дню КП12 Заяц совсем успокоился. Конечно, перед самим соревнованием появился легкий мандраж, как и всегда: было бы странно выходить на лед совсем спокойным.

По жребию они попали в предпоследнюю разминку и должны были катать в ней первыми. Когда стояли у борта и ждали разрешения выйти на лед на разминку, Заяц окинул арену взглядом.

— Слыш, я что-то упустил, у нас фанаты объявились? — Он махнул рукой в сторону бокового борта, где в руках у группы людей виднелась длинная растяжка с надписью «Нас не догонят» и буквами Z и W, как на их костюмах.

— Не отвлекайся, — буркнул Волк. — Мож, фанаты, а мож, антифанаты.

Заяц сомневался, что кто-то станет делать растяжку, чтобы насолить, но об этом действительно можно подумать потом, после короткой. Или после всего чемпионата.

В стартовой позе Заяц сидел на корточках, упираясь коленом в лед и сложив ладони «пистолетом», а Волк стоял к нему спиной. Первые такты музыки. Подняться, взять Волка за руку. Разогнались, отцепились, шаги, тройной лутц. Есть! В кораблик, Волк подъезжает, берет за руку, разгон и заход на выброс. Шаги, Заяц «стреляет» в судей, выброс тройной аксель — отлично! Зал орет, начинает хлопать в такт, но музыка замедляется — дорожка шагов. После Загреба, где на дорожке поставили третий уровень, они ее катали каждый божий день по нескольку раз, чтобы от зубов — то есть ног — отскакивала. И не зря: сейчас, с адреналином, пульсирующим в крови, Заяц на автомате выполнял крюки, выкрюки, скобки, не успевая задуматься, то и так ли он делает. После дорожки — короткая драматичная позировка «укрываемся от полиции», и пошел заход на поддержку. Практически самый сложный элемент для них вначале, к декабрю поддержки, хоть и сохраняли свою сложность, уже не вызывали столько трудностей. Эту, третьей группы, обязательной для КП, они повторяли и в произвольной, и наработана она была хорошо. Спуск, аплодисменты, заход на вращение. Виталий Витальевич кричит от бортика «ап!», помогая ориентироваться, когда пора менять позицию. На вращении можно немного продышаться. Дальше — подкрутка, не идеальная, но сойдет, и тодес вперед-внутрь со сменой руки для повышения уровня. Выход, еще несколько шагов — и финальная поза спиной к спине.

Трибуны взрываются. Заяц слышит рядом довольный рык Волка, а сам не может понять, что чувствует, будто его оглушили.

Короткая сделана, они всё сделали.

Когда в КиКе объявили оценки, Заяц еще не воспринимал реальность, даже не понимал, что объявили-то. Но поднялся с диванчика следом за Волком, улыбался и махал зрителям. Уже за КиКом, рассматривая протокол на экране монитора, осознал.

— 43 за технику? Нам?

— А почти 31 за компы тебя не так удивляет? — довольно хмыкнул Волк. — Говорил тебе, главное — самим не налажать. За триксель-выброс вон чистая плюс четыре.

— Молодцы, — улыбнулся рядом Виталий Витальевич. — Молодцы, ребята. Не уходите далеко, вы, скорее всего, в тройке.

Но их сумму, 73,81, перебили по компонентам оценки другой пары, и по итогам короткой программы они стали четвертыми.

— Ничо, послезавтра посмотрим, кто тут самое слабое звено, — угрожающе рыкнул Волк, глядя на итоговый протокол.

Заяц ничего не сказал, но он тоже был раздосадован, тем более обошли их компонентами и буквально на полбалла.

— Короткая программа — это только короткая программа, — мудро заметил тренер. — Отдыхайте и настраивайтесь на произвольную. Вся борьба будет там.

И через день они вышли на лед, как на бой, и мрачное очарование седьмой симфонии Бетховена этому только способствовало. В этот раз все было по-другому. Заяц, предельно сконцентрированный, почти не слышал реакцию публики. Элемент за элементом, четко, ровно, без срывов. Им опять устроили стоячую овацию, но это не главное. Главное — что поставят судьи.

— Подиум должен быть, — сказал Виталий Витальевич, встречая их у калитки, но было видно, что он беспокоится тоже.

Оценки считали недолго. 82,67 за технику — Волк присвистнул, но тут же возмущенно зашипел:

— Компы ниже, чем в Загребе, вот суки! Это мы, тип, за день скользить хуже стали?

Сумма за произвольную — 143,07, за обе программы — за 216, и это промежуточное второе место, но после них осталась только одна пара. Тройка есть — и путевка по крайней мере на чемпионат Европы тоже должна быть.

В итоге они завоевали серебро: пара, катавшая после них, не справилась с нервами.

— Не каждый может откатать, когда соперники только что за технику получили за восемьдесят, — философски заметил Волк в «грин-руме»13.

Зайца так резко «отпустило», что он снова выпал из реальности, как после короткой. Если бы его спросили, какие вопросы были на пресске после чемпионата, он бы не вспомнил ни одного, благо что Волк заранее вызвался «разбираться» с журналистами. В голове билась только одна мысль: у них серебро, и они едут на ЧЕ14.

Фанаты у них действительно появились: поймали их потом в холле гостиницы и попросили подписать баннер. Волк был тронут даже больше Зайца: смущенно скреб голый подбородок и на вопросы отвечал в основном «мнэ-э-э», «ом-м-м» и «угу». Девушки — а фанаты, разумеется, были девушки — на прощание пожелали удачи на Европе и сказали, что с нетерпением ждут выступления завтра на Гала.

— Волк, — тихо сказал Заяц, когда фанаты скрылись в питерском декабрьском дожде. — А показательного-то у нас и нет.

Полночи они перебирали песни, под которые по-быстрому можно было что-то придумать. Волк хотел Цоя. Сначала думали взять «Группу крови», но, дослушав до «Я хотел бы остаться с тобой», Волк сказал твердое «нет». «Кукушку» отмели из-за перепевок. «Звезду по имени Солнце» отмел Заяц, из-за монотонности («как под такое катать вообще?»). «Красно-желтые дни» — снова Волк, на куплете про разбитые сердца. Когда уже Заяц собрался послать Волка с его фиксацией на Цое в пешее эротическое, тот вскочил из-за стола с по-детски восторженным:

— Перемен! Во!

Заяц одобрил. Еще пару часов подрезали песню на смартфоне, и Волк на обороте их протокола за КП прикидывал схему программы. Триксель-выброс без вопросов — их визитная карточка; выброс лутц, если пойдет на тренировке: они уже пару месяцев его не тренировали. Тодес, сольный сальхов…

— Поддержку надо стопудово, какая пара без поддержки, — пробормотал себе под нос Волк.

— Третьей группы, — сказал Заяц, зевая. — Можно и пятой, но без этих всех требований к уровням.

— Тока б в разные стороны случайно не поехать, — хрюкнул Волк, глядя на готовую схему.

— Будем импровизировать тогда, — снова зевнул Заяц. — Давай спать уже?..

В качестве костюма решили взять штаны от КП и простые белые майки. «Цой не Бетховен, он поймет», — прокомментировал Волк.

Показательный был принят на ура, а Виталий Витальевич потом признался, что совсем забыл про Гала. Цоя решили оставить и немного обкатать, держа в уме чемпионат Европы — но не в ущерб основной подготовке.

После Чемпионата России была неделя отдыха, на которую пришелся Новый год: отличная возможность отдохнуть после первой половины сезона и провести время с родными. Родители, в отличие от Зайца, были в курсе всех интернет-мнений. Теперь в курсе стал и Заяц: чьи поклонники «набрасывают», что новоявленной паре завышают компы, чьи — что завышают ГОЕ, кто считает, что такие пары вообще нельзя допускать к соревнованиям, и прочая, и прочая. Нельзя сказать, что Зайцу было очень интересно это все слушать, но, с другой стороны, уже через несколько дней эти «новости» стали привычным фоновым шумом, и, попадись ему теперь на глаза какая-нибудь обидная статья от радетелей за «противоположный лагерь», едва ли она смогла бы задеть.

Зато Зайцу попалось то, чего он никак не ожидал: страничка… шипперов. Причем ничто не предвещало: на аватарке группы были буквы Z и W (бренд, однако, подумал Заяц), в описании — просто «мы группа любителей спортивной пары…» Однако на стене висели сплошь коллажи с сердечками и «смотрите, как _он_ смотрит на _него_!..» Если бы Зайца спросили, он бы по каждому такому « _смотрит_ » смог бы припомнить, что там было на самом деле (ну никак не романтика!). Лучше всего было не обращать внимания и выбросить из головы, но легче сказать, чем сделать. Они ведь ничего, совсем ничего не делали, чтобы кто-нибудь мог заподозрить что-то _такое_! Почему тогда… вот это?

К родителям с этим идти не хотелось совсем — еще, не дай боже, начнут осторожно спрашивать, не нравятся ли ему, Зайцу, парни! Толерантность, мать ее. Хорошо, что сами ничего подобного не видели, а если видели, решили не упоминать. После недолгих раздумий написал Толику: «Кошмар, наткнулся на группу *ссылка*. Что делать?»

Толик, бедолага, после своего первого в жизни этапа Гран-при — дали домашний — и, казалось бы, прямого прохода на ЧР15 получил травму за две недели до чемпионата, и в итоге смотрел его дома по телевизору. Наверняка из-за временного простоя он сейчас в курсе всего.

Толик ответил голосовым, но в этот раз Заяц был не против, лишь бы толк был:

«Ха-ха, Заяц, ты как первый день в интернете. Есть такие, они всех со всеми того, скрещивают. Рядом постояли — и привет. А вы катаетесь. Было б странно, если б не шипперили. Забей, вреда от них никакого. А если полезешь, то и себя ебанатом выставишь, и тогда реально могут сплетни пойти. Типа, на воре и шапка, тип того. Показалка, кста, классная у вас. Кто ставил?»

Заяц признался, что за ночь на коленке нарисовали и потом на трене кусками пробовали, да прогнали один раз. В итоге закосячили кое-что в прокате, но никто же не знает, как оно задумано было.

Толик в ответ прислал кучу ржущих смайлов и пожелал удачи на Европе.

После «разговора» с Толиком Заяц успокоился, но в голову пришла мысль, что на чемпионате Европы с прессой-то придется общаться. И вопросы наверняка будут в том числе в стиле «пара ли вы в жизни» или «что вы думаете о правах и свободах бла-бла-бла». Что бы Заяц ни думал на самом деле, отвечать надо так, чтобы не попасть в опалу у западных СМИ: страны со своими претендентами на подиум будут только рады получить удобный повод проехаться по конкурентам.

— Ты это, — негромко сказал Волк, когда их везли автобусом от аэропорта, — с журналистами разберешься, да, братишка? Я в эти их толеранции не того.

— Только хотел тебе предложить, — так же тихо ответил Заяц. — Не ляпни им чего-нибудь. А то понесут… везде.

— Могила! — Волк приподнял руки вверх. — Как бы не притопили нас в короткой, — помолчав, продолжил он, — если с жеребьевкой не повезет.

— Ты метишь ЧЕ сходу выиграть? — вскинул бровь Заяц.

— Не, сходу навряд. Но в тройку должны попасть, — Волк посмотрел в окно, где уже начинался пригород. — В короткой у нас не шибко база выигрышная, триксель-то на сопли дороже лутца. Надо летом подкрутку дожимать до четвертого уровня как-нибудь. А вот произвольная — наше все. И уже не в чулках, слава богу. Какой ебанат додумался нас в чулки засунуть, а?

— Это были комбезы, ну, — прыснул Заяц. — Не чулки.

— Один хрен. Девки пусть в чулках скачут. Комбезах, то бишь.

Виталий Витальевич коршуном следил за всем происходящим, напоминал им не оставлять ценные вещи (то есть коньки) и любую еду без присмотра. Даже внешне преобразился: всегда с виду мягкий и доброжелательный, теперь он был предельно сосредоточен, почти суров. Если бы Заяц его не знал, то поостерегся бы подходить к такому человеку.

Они, глядя на тренера, тоже стали более собранными и на тренировках, и после (хотя Волк и считал, что на Европе не страшнее и не опаснее, чем на ЧР). Журналисты европейских спортивных СМИ уже пытались «подъехать» к Зайцу — выбрали момент, когда Виталий Витальевич не мог их отогнать, — но тот вежливо попросил их отложить все вопросы на потом, после соревнований.

— И чего они ко мне? — бурчал потом Заяц по дороге в отель.

— Беззащитным выглядишь, — оскалился Волк.

— Иди ты…

С жеребьевкой им повезло: попали в последнюю из возможных для них групп (две самые последние, с наибольшим рейтингом, тянули жребий отдельно), еще и во вторую половину. На тренировке перед короткой программой не было никого их уровня, а во время прогона за триксельным выбросом со льда следили шесть пар глаз. Кто-то даже похлопал.

— Хорошо, — коротко похвалил Виталий Витальевич, когда они подъехали к борту. — Сегодня — как следует отдохнуть. Завтра утром проверим элементы, в прогоне скатаем макет. Вечером нигде не бродить, Волк.

— Чо сразу Волк, — обиделся тот. — Я хоть раз чо нарушил, а?

— Нет, но раньше бывало.

— Раньше было раньше.

— Ладно. Эта пара докатает — проверьте еще раз вращение: либела была подозрительной.

Как ни странно, в Европе у них тоже нашлись фанаты, и не только женского пола.

— Гомики небось, — еле слышно пробурчал Волк, косясь на трибуну, где четверка крепких парней вешала на перила баннер с изображением их пары и буквами Z и W. — И чо на треню приперлись с утра?

— Не отвлекайся, — прошипел ему Заяц.

— Бля, а если они потом за автографами пойдут? — обеспокоенным шепотом взвыл Волк прямо в ухо Зайцу, схватил его за плечо.

— Это воздушно-капельным не передается, — съязвил тот.

Когда пустили на лед, на другой трибуне появилась другая группка их фанатов, теперь уже девушек.

— Да мы знамениты, ёпта, — гоготнул уже успокоившийся Волк.

— Этим не боишься автографы раздавать? — хмыкнул Заяц.

— Да я и тем не боюсь.

— Да ну?

— Ну да!

Беззлобные пререкания пресек Виталий Витальевич, потребовав сосредоточиться на текущих задачах.

Вечером к началу из разминки трибуны уже почти заполнились. Волк оставил все «смехуечки» на тренировке, и теперь был собрал и внешне спокоен. Заяц уже чувствовал легкий мандраж. Еще только разминка. Потом ожидание, когда нельзя дать мышцам остыть, но нельзя и «переразмяться». А потом — три самые важные минуты на сегодня. К двум «иностранным» баннерам добавился еще один, с надписью «Нас не догонят!». Заяц улыбнулся, заметив его: значит, кто-то приехал сюда ради них. От этой мысли внутри стало тепло.

Если на чемпионате России Заяц держал в уме элементы и «фишечки», то здесь его будто несло какой-то энергетической волной. Может, дело было в том, как тепло их приветствовала публика, а может, в чем-то другом, но Заяц просто чувствовал себя тем самым «бандитом», который убегает от продажных полицейских. Три минуты соединились в одно слитное движение от стартовой до конечной — и вот они уже стоят спина к спине под аплодисменты трибун.

В КиКе не пришлось сидеть долго: Виталий Витальевич только успел сказать, что могли прицепиться к поддержке, как на экран уже вывели оценки. 42,24 за технику, 30,69 за компоненты.

Волк удовлетворенно хлопнул себя по бедру:

— Даже почти как на наце. Работаем!

— Бест улучшили на три балла, — с довольной улыбкой отметил Виталий Витальевич. — Нормальная сумма. Молодцы, ребята.

Волонтер провел их в микст-зону, где во время чемпионата журналисты берут комментарии (если кем-то не интересуются независимые СМИ, комментарий берет представитель от ИСУ).

Их с Волком ждали: вопросы посыпались сразу же. Чья идея стать в такую пару? О чем ваша программа? Каковы ваши планы? Кто в вашей паре главный? (Заяц затылком почувствовал, как напрягся позади него Волк.) Не притесняют ли вас в России? (Что?!) Заяц не торопясь и по возможности спокойно отвечал, что идея принадлежит федерации, программа о погоне, планы как у всех, что значит «главный», у них равноценный тандем, про тренера тоже не забывайте.

— Мы не пара. В жизни, — четко произнес Заяц, когда сглотнул рвущееся «что, блять?» в ответ на последний вопрос. — Фигуристов в России не притесняют, фигуристов любой дисциплины.

— Ну ты молоток, — шепнул ему Волк, когда они шли к «грин-руму», где им предстояло просидеть еще две разминки. — Я бы нахуй послал.

Они держались на первой строчке таблицы до последней разминки, где их обошли сразу три пары — две российские и немецкая, причем вторая российская пара обошла их на две сотые.

Заяц расстроился, но Волк и ухом не повел:

— Главное — в нужной разминке. Нас там и так не шибко ждали. А завтра у нас все шансы их сделать — у них база ниже баллов на десять.

У микст-зоны их снова поймали журналисты: как вы прокомментируете, что с такими высокими баллами вы не попали в тройку?

— В фигурном катании смотрят результаты по итогам двух программ. Произвольная завтра, — лаконично ответил Заяц.

Журналист остался в восторге.

На произвольную им выпал первый стартовый в группе.

— Не фартануло. Хотя… это им после нас катать, — хохотнул Волк.

Утром на тренировке настроение было совершенно другим: никто из последней разминки не терял времени зря. Каждый был сосредоточен на себе и своих задачах — хотя соперников держали в поле зрения. Тренировка вышла нервной, но рабочей.

— Не торопитесь, — давал им потомнаставления Виталий Витальевич. — Спешка хороша при ловле блох. На шестиминутке смотрите внимательно, кто куда едет. Главное — чтобы без травм.

Не торопиться, не тратить зря силы на раскатке — ведь им катать первыми, не расклеиться, не, не, не… Зайца даже будто начало подташнивать.

— Э-эй, — они уже ехали обратно на арену, когда Волк заметил, что с партнером что-то не то.

— Нервы, — выдавил Заяц, стараясь сосредоточиться на дыхании.

Волк стал рыться в рюкзаке.

— У меня сестра в музыкалку ходила, — начал рассказывать он, все еще копаясь в сумке. — Так она однажды перед экзаменом сбежала. Ее вызывают, а ее нет нигде. Во, — он протянул Зайцу что-то, напоминающее тюбик помады. — Открути и нюхни. Ментол это. Прошибает — ух. Забудешь, как дышать, — не до нервов будет.

Заяц послушно открутил крышку. Да-а-а… дыхание перехватило и на глазах выступили слезы. У его бабушки было что-то такое, он помнил из детства, но эффект был гораздо слабее, чем эта адская Волкова штука.

— Можешь пока себе оставить, — разрешил Волк. — У меня одну партнершу вырвало перед стартом. От нервов, ага. На меня вырвало. Так и вожу теперь с собой, на всякий пожарный.

Заяц слабо улыбнулся.

Но когда пришло время выходить на разминку, волнение вернулось в привычные границы. Адреналин подстегивал, но не тормозил. На представлении участников их пару приветствовали не тише других, и это тоже подстегивало — и радовало.

— _Next to skate, representing Russia…_ 16

Их время, время показать, на что они способны. Ободряющий кивок тренера, скупой кивок друг другу. Рука в руке, в центр льда, в стартовую позу. Джамботрон вверху отсчитывает секунды.

Вот уже на месте. Арена затихает. Заяц слышит свое дыхание и дыхание Волка.

— Нас не догонят, — едва слышно шепчет он, скорее самому себе.

Волк ободряюще сжимает его ладонь.

Звучат вступительные аккорды симфонии. Пора.

Бетховен гремит над ареной, когда они уверенно скользят по канве программы, вплетая элементы. Поддержки аксель-лассо и реверс-лассо, одна за другой, мысленно считая обороты, добирая уровни для максимальной базы. Тройная подкрутка — третий уровень должен быть. Прыжки и выбросы для них не составляют проблемы. Тодес на внешнем ребре — додержать, чтобы не дать повода срезать уровень… Триксельный выброс ближе к концу программы, точно в акцент — лучший из всех, что у них получался. Еще поддержка, копия той, что в КП. Парное вращение — и финальный аккорд.

Всё. Всё, что могли, они сделали. Заяц опустился коленом на лед, его начало слегка потряхивать.

— Эй, только не здесь, — обеспокоенно схватил его за плечо Волк. — Где ты ментол оставил?

Заяц только помотал головой, сдерживая истеричный смех, который рвется наружу, потер ладонь о лед и приложил ко лбу. Немного помогло. Они поклонились и вышли со льда. Следующая пара поехала разминаться.

— Молодцы, молодцы, молодцы, — все повторял Виталий Витальевич, обнимая обоих учеников.

Оценки считали дольше, чем после короткой.

— Что, не рассматривали таких кандидатов? — фыркнул Волк, то и дело обеспокоенно поглядывая на Зайца.

Тот только вяло улыбался. Они все сделали, и с очень, очень большой вероятностью у них будет медаль чемпионата. У него, Зайца, будет настоящая медаль настоящего, «взрослого» чемпионата. Голова опять пошла кругом, и он «приложился» к ментолу.

Наконец оценки дали, и зал взревел. 80,88 за технику, 60,8 за компоненты.

— Вы побили технический рекорд! — вскрикнул Виталий Витальевич, слегка подпрыгнув на диванчике. — Это, конечно, не учитывают нигде, но!

— Компов больше побоялись давать, — фыркнул Волк. — В Загребе 62 было.

— Да ладно тебе, — слабо улыбнулся Заяц.

Почти 142 за произвольную и почти 215 в сумме — их ближайшим соперникам надо прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы побить этот результат.

— Мелко метишь, братишка, — покачал головой Волк. — Метить всегда надо в золото. Другого смысла нет.

Объявили следующую пару. Заяц встал, опираясь на диван: опять в грин-рум, теперь хоть не на две разминки, а только на три пары.

Журналисты успели только спросить, как ощущения («головокружительные», — ответил Заяц), и операторы тут же велели им занять места в грин-руме «для картинки». Заяц уже достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы адекватно воспринимать реальность, но недостаточно, чтобы осмыслить свою — их — медаль. Конкуренты-соотечественники ожидаемо недотянули до их суммы — порядка десяти баллов. Дальше немцы и еще одни россияне.

Немцы получили 215.

— Вот поэтому и нам не 62, — буркнул Волк. — Хрен бы обошли тогда.

Заяц смотрит на таблицу и ему кажется, что теперь он понимает слова Волка про золото. Или это «аппетит приходит во время еды»?

— Будем работать, Заяц, так, чтобы в следующем году никого поверх нас не вытянули, — спокойно говорит Волк, глядя Зайцу в глаза. — _Это_ золото мы возьмем на следующей Европе. Оно близко.

Слова отдаются в голове вместе с ударами сердца. Заяц чувствует, как в нем просыпается азарт, просыпается желание побеждать, только побеждать. И ведь они действительно могут. Золото Европы — и кто знает, чего еще, — реально, еще немного дотянуться — и достанешь. А если продолжишь пахать — возьмешь уверенно.

— Следующая Европа — наша, — кивает Заяц и протягивает ладонь: скрепить договор.

Их соотечественники выиграли чемпионат с отрывом от них в десять баллов, но это уже не имеет большого значения. Теперь у них есть конкретная цель — первая конкретная совместная цель, а сегодня… это была хорошая проверка боем.

— Прорвемся, братишка, — улыбнулся Волк, когда они стояли на третьей ступени пьедестала почета. — Дальше — только вверх.

Только вверх.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Триксель \- тройной аксель (аксель в три с половиной оборота)  
> 2 "Бабка", "бабочка" - ошибка при выполнении многооборотных прыжков, когда фигурист скручивает в воздухе меньшее количество оборотов (обычно два или один вместо трех-четырех)  
> 3 ГОЕ - GOE, Grade of Execution - оценка качества исполнения элемента  
> 4 Компы - компоненты, ака оценка компонентов программы, обычно противопоставляется технической (и зря)  
> 5 Квадо... - четверной элемент (с четырьмя оборотами в воздухе)  
> 6 ОФП - общая физическая подготовка  
> 7 СФП - специальная физическая подготовка  
> 8 Липер (от лип - флип, выполненный с неверного (внещнего) ребра) - фигурист, имеющий хронические ошибки на флипе  
> 9 "Чешка" - турнир серии Челленджер (менее престижная серия, чем Гран-при, но более престижная, чем обычные турниры серии B)  
> 10 КиК - от Kiss&Cry (Кисс-энд-Край), уголок слез и поцелуев - место, где фигуристы ждут оценок после выступления  
> 11 4С - четверной сальхов  
> 12 КП - короткая программа  
> 13 Грин-рум (англ. Green room) - место на арене, где топ-три на текущий момент ожидает оценки соперников. Включения из грин-рума обычно дают в ТВ-трансляциях после обявления оценок фигуриста/пары фигуристов.  
> 14 ЧЕ - Чемпионат Европы  
> 15 ЧР - Чемпионат России  
> 16 Next to skate, representing Russia... (англ.) - Следующими на лед приглашаются представители Российской Федерации...


End file.
